Document EP 2 554 132 discloses an instrument for the coagulation of biological tissue between two branches of a tool of a surgical instrument. Each branch comprises an electrode support, which is connected to a thin, plate-shaped electrode via a plurality of punctiform welded connections. The electrode support can have a plastic housing.
Furthermore, US 2011/0073246 A1 discloses an instrument having branches comprising a plastic-metal composite part. This is formed by an electrode plate having a U-bent edge, which has circumferential recesses or holes. Plastic is injected beneath the electrode plate and extends over the edge of the electrode plate.
Furthermore, WO 02/080785 A1 relates to the anchoring of electrode plates in an electrically insulating substrate for branches of a medical instrument. The electrode plate can have an offset edge, which is in form-locked engagement with the plastic substrate.
When designing medical instruments for coagulating tissue, it should be ensured that the tongs-like tool is precisely designed and can apply relatively high pressure on biological tissue. Additional restrictions, such as sterility, sterilizability, heat resistance, electrical insulation of the electrode plates, thermal insulation of the electrode plates with respect to the surrounding tissue, etc., must also be taken into consideration.